¿y el postre?
by LegendTrforce
Summary: ..


Que puedo decir de esto, me parece una ternura *-* , lo escribi hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo atrás xD … bueno, yo lo considero como un montón de tiempo jaja.  
,tenía como 11 o 12 años cuando lo escribí, ¡como pasa el tiempo! la verdad no tenía titulo y puso lo primero que se me vino de la historia jajajaj , perdonen.

no quise cambiarlo mucho , es mas no cambie nada :c me parece pésimo tierno y perfecto así jaja.  
Hay un monton de errores . . .

* * *

-Por qué tenía que interpretarme una mujer de casi 30 años, YO NO SOY ASÍ - Dijo Katara con dramatismo -¿verdad?- un tic ligero apareció en su ojo izquierdo

-claro que no- contestó Zuko tratando de calmarla -nadie en esa obra se parece a nosotros es deci...-

-Oh vamos- interrumpió Toph que les restrieguen sus verdades por lo menos una vez no puede ser tan malo ¡claro que son así!-

-QUÉ- los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos -¿entonces si luzco como una mujer de 40 años? yo sé que casi no duermo pero es comprensible ¿verdad?- - es por esto de la guerra ¡Quién puede dormir pacíficamente en estos días, NO PUEDO APARENTAR ESO , necesito...

-¡KATARA!- Sokka la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió frenéticamente -Deja de actuar como una decrepita de 40 años- Katara le dió un manotazo

-Toph se refería a la personalidad, no a lo físico- Suki fue ahora la que hablo

-Awww, en cerio ... entonces, Toph ¿no luzco como una mujer de esa edad?

-claaaaaro, pregúntale a la adorable niña ciega ¡qué buena idea!- contesto Toph con otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos -pero ya que lo preguntas actúas como mi madre la mayor parte del tiempo, así que puede ser que si- la maestra tierra le dio una sonrisa clara de "Lo siento, es la verdad"

Katara gruño y se adelanto con aang y Suki

Toph seguía contando lo emocionante que fue ser interpretada por ese hombre, mientras tanto los demás seguían quejándose.

Suki se paro y espero a que Sokka y Suko pasaran por el frente de ella, cuando llegó el momento tomo la mano de su novio y lo detuvo con ella, Zuko se detubo junto a el

-oh, adelántate Zuko, mi chica me necesita- Suki le dio un suave golpe en el hombro

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban bastante por detrás de los demás comenzaron a caminar

-Oye... suki ¿no me vas a contar?- Sokka paso una mano por los hombros de Suki

-mejor dicho, tu no piensas contarme-

-¿qué cosa?- el la miró a los ojos -¡ohhh! ya sé de que hablas-

-En cerio- Su novia suspiro, ella sintió un alivio de que el entendiera sin que tuviera que mencionar mucho sobre ese tema

-la verdad es que sí fui yo quien se comió el postre- Suki gruño - juro que iba a guardarte un poco- añadió con rapidez al ver al enfado de su novia -¡De eso no!- interrumpió ella golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano  
-Heey suki, eso es muy al estilo Sokka- sonrió de manera tonta mientras levantaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación

-Yo hablo de la obra- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior -y lo de... tu beso con esa chica- dijo ella evitando contacto visual con el

-¡esto me huele a celos!- dijo levanto las cejas

-no, no es así- arqueo una ceja y le saco la lengua de manera infantil -y bueno , tal vez no te interese saber de mi ex novio el sexy maestro tierra- se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda

-Oyeeeee un... Sexy maestro tierra ¡SUKI! ¿por qué no me contaste nada de el? EXIGO que me cuentes todo ... ¿qué tan sexy era? ¿qué tan alto era? - El comenzó hacer preguntas tontas con preocupación, una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de su novia -no voy a contarte nada, hasta que tu me cuentes sobre esa chica, y no sokka, no son celos- agrego al ver que el abría la boca de seguro para comentar eso -es sólo que te veías muy triste cuando pasó en la obra, y me preocupa... si - admitió ella -no voy a contarte- dijo el fríamente,-pensé que confiabas en mi Sokka - agacho la mirada, el le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla -nada de eso, sabes yo si lo hago- tomo su mano y la apretó

-¿Entonces?- dijo un poco más animada

Es que no es fácil para mi hacerlo- ahora fue el quien agacho la mirada

-yo.. lo siento, Sokka no tienes que contarme nada, entiendo- ella le dió una de la sonrisa más dulce que sokka jamás había visto en ella

-No, la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida entera se merece saberlo- Contesto con un rubor intenso, a suki se le pusieroón los ojos vidriosos, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba de el, ella realmente estaba enamorada, pero no había tiempo de sentimentalismos, tenía que escucharlo.

-Qué pasa, por que sokka y suki e detuvieron- Aang pregunto a Toph

-que no es obvio calvito, están teniendo momentos acaramelados- dicho esto saco la lengua acompañada de un "Eww" , Aang sólo rio

-sí, seguro que es eso- siguieron caminando sin darle mucha importancia

...

Suki lo abrazó después de escuchar la historia , ella se sentía tan mal por el , sentía vergüenza por ser tan entrometida

-lamento todo es-o fue lo único que oudo decir en ese momento -tal vez debo dejarte sólo-sugirió mientras se alejaba

-no lo hagas, por favor- el la volvió abrazar, ella no dudo en corresponderle, sokka miro la luna , tan hermosa como siempre , y cada que la veía era diferente ahora sentía como si Yue de verdad quisiera a Suki junto el , sonrío de manera tonta ¿por qué imaginaba a la luna molesta con el por estar enamorado de suki? pero si era más tonto que pensar que la luna estaba feliz de que el estaba enamorado de Suki, sí si era tonto. pero de verdad el sabía que Yue estaba feliz de verlo así , un escalofrió ocasionado por sentir la respiración en su cuello fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Entonces... qué hay de ese sexy maestro tierra- Ella no pudo evitar reír

-¡Prometiste que me contarías!- alzó sus manos con exageracion

-La verdad, nunca fue mi novio sólo un amor platónico-

-uhmm, eres una tramposa- dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-tenia que hacerlo, lo siento-

-convénceme- Suki rio una vez más entendiendo a donde quería llegar

-intentaré- ella rodio su cuello y lo beso, fue uno de los besos más largos que habían compartido hasta ahora , era tan dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo

-APURENSE TORTOLITOS, oh nos comeremos el postre- apenas se escucho la voz de Aang

-Oh no, no se han dado cuenta de que ya no hay postre- Suki dijo con una risita

-Entonces ya que no hay postre, no hay por que apurarnos- le sonrió con picardía y volvieron a lo suyo


End file.
